


A Vampires Kiss

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is struggling, and Max knows exactly what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampires Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> I'm shit at summaries but its Vampire!Carlos feeding on Max cause that's my aesthetic. Enjoy :)

  
Max notices the change in Spain. He’s known about Carlos’ secret since the start of the year, why he seems so much more exhausted in the sunlight than anyone else, why he picks at his food and hardly eats anything. He sighs softly, climbing into his car - his new car - still not used to the change of seeing Daniel on the opposite side rather than Carlos. He want’s to check he’s okay, if he’s been feeding properly, but he knows if he shows his face in the garage Daniil will have his hand around his throat in an instance. He lets the engineers strap him in, pulls his visor down and focuses on doing the best he can in this first practice session - he’ll check on Carlos as soon as the session is over.

* * *

 

He throws his car around the track, still trying to get used to the feel of the Red Bull, and manages to slot himself into 6th - one place behind his teammate - before the session is over. It feels good to do so well on his first attempt of driving the new car, but his happiness is stunted slightly when he thinks of Carlos in the other garage, struggling to keep himself conscious. He can’t stop fidgeting about as he listens to the team, Daniel seems to notice, his gaze constantly drifting to Max’s face. The information doesn’t really go in, his mind a mess as he keeps thinking about Carlos, and he doesn’t calm down until Christian finally dismisses them and he can head down to the motorhome.

* * *

 

He knows where Carlos will be - it’s the place they always hung out after all - and he finds him in the smaller lounge upstairs, lying across the sofa with the blinds shut and his arm across his eyes. He doesn’t seem to notice Max, and he’s careful when he approaches Carlos, not wanting to scare the older boy. He gently places his hand on Carlos’ arm, pulling it away from his face to gaze down into his eyes. They’re a bright red colour, indicating he was in need of food, and his fangs are poking out over his bottom lip. He smiles slightly at Max, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“Hey, how you feeling?”  
Max says, sitting down on the edge of the sofa.  
  
“Like shit, i’m all out of vials so i’m fucking starving”  
Carlos replies with a soft laugh, running his hand through his hair. He watches Carlos for a moment, sees his eyes drift down to the skin of his neck, his tongue poke out between his lips, and Max knows what he wants - what he needs.  
  
“Well, if you want to you can, um-”  
Max starts, unsure of what to say and instead pulls the collar of his shirt down slightly. Carlos pauses for a moment, the hunger evident in his eyes, before he seems to realise what he’s doing and shakes his head.  
  
“I can’t Max, i could kill you if i took too much-”  
  
“What’s our other option? Let you starve, pass out, and then everyone knows what you are?”  
Max raises his voice slightly, and it seems to be enough to provoke Carlos. He jumps up from the sofa, hands curling around Max’s shoulders to slam him against the wall. He doesn’t get the chance to speak, Carlos tugs his shirt down and sinks his fangs into his skin. It doesn’t particularly hurt, just a quick pin prick against his neck, it’s the feeling of _arousal_ that confuses him. He doesn’t know where to put his hands, so just rests them against Carlos’ chest, gasping slightly when Carlos pulls him closer. He tugs himself away abruptly, stumbling slightly and glancing at Max with worried eyes. There’s blood across his lips, a small droplet sliding down his chin.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Max says, raising his hand to brush against the bites, feel the blood against his fingertips. Carlos’ tongue flicks out to lick the blood from his lips.  
  
“You’re blood, its-”  
Carlos stops, his eyes flutter shut as he licks the rest of the blood from his teeth.  
“It’s _so_ good”  
Max smiles, though he’s slightly confused by Carlos’ statement. He looks at Carlos for a moment before the Spaniard sinks his teeth back into Max’s neck. His hands claw at his back, scratching against the material of his shirt. He can feel Carlos’ tongue against his skin, lapping up the liquid that’s dripping down his neck and decorating his skin bright red. He feels a little dizzy - he doesn’t know if it’s the lack of blood or the lust that’s slowly building.

“Ca-Carlos-”  
Carlos rips himself away at the sound of his name. Max pants slightly, trying to catch his breath after feeling he was going to pass out.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
Carlos asks softly. His eyes are almost back to the normal brown shade, his fangs less prominent and Max knows he’ll be back to normal if he can just hold on a little longer, give Carlos a little more blood.  
  
“Yeah, i’m fine”  
He says a little breathlessly, taking a moment before opening up his arms to pull Carlos against him once more.  
“Can you take it from somewhere else?”  
  
“Ye-Yeah okay”  
Carlos nods, and Max doesn’t get the chance to ask where he was planning to take blood from. Carlos drops down to his knees and pulls the corner of Max’s shorts down, sinking his teeth down into the flesh of his thigh, fingers curling around his hipbones. Max whines in response, his fingers grasping at Carlos’ hair. Carlos looks up at him, and Max keeps their gazes locked, watching his eyes gradually fade back to the dark brown. However he doesn’t stop and Max can almost feel the need in how hard he’s sucking, tongue lapping against his skin to taste every single drop of his blood. Max has to pull him away when his vision starts to go black, Carlos giving him an apologetic look as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, licking the blood from it.  
  
“Do you feel better now?”  
Max says, rubbing his fingers across the bites in his thigh, the blood spreading across his skin. Carlos nods in response, a smirk finding it’s way onto his lips. He leans in close to Max, his lips brushing against his ear before he speaks.  
  
“Virgin blood always tastes better”  
He disappears before Max can speak, leaving him stood there with a bright red blush across his cheeks.


End file.
